


Glass

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Karl, Getting Together, I declare that swords are sexy, Karlnap being cute, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Top Sapnap, Training Sesh, sassy sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karl was sick of being called weak. Well, no one ever called him weak outright- no, it was more of the quiet insinuations of him not being able to protect himself. It had gotten to the point where he decided he needed to get better at combat to show people he was a real force to reckon with: who better to teach him swordplay than his best friend who he was desperately in love with?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 32
Kudos: 976
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is this site needs more Karlnap smut. End of story. 
> 
> If either creator expresses discomfort towards shipping or NSFW content, this work will be deleted. Also, this work ships their Dream SMP characters, and not the real people themselves. Enjoy the fic!!

Karl didn’t like people calling him weak. He hated assumptions about anyone in general, but when his friends would say _“out of the way, Karl! Let me get that creeper.”_ or _“Guys careful with the swords, Karl can’t afford to lose a life right now.”_ it made his blood absolutely boil. Sure, maybe he wasn’t the best at fighting, and maybe he would find himself tripping over his own feet from time to time, but he wasn’t the weak little glass statue Quackity and Dream made him out to be. It was his personality- it _had_ to be, because he was probably on par with Wilbur in combat back when he was alive, but unlike him people actually _respected_ Wilbur.

He was too goofy, too kind: he didn’t want to change that, not at all.

He just wanted to change people’s perception of him.

That was how he found himself strutting up confidently to Sapnap and tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, the man before him having just finished chopping up a log. It was nearly seven in the evening, though the summer sun was still hanging decently high in the sky. It had been a hot day, so Karl had ditched his hoodie in favor of a t-shirt; he wasn’t used to having his arms exposed, but the warm breeze was admittedly calming on the pale skin. Sapnap turned around slowly, reaching a muscled arm up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Dark hair was slicked back into a small top knot, the shaggy locks that were normally held back by a white bandana probably too hot and annoying to be hanging in his face.

“What’s up, Karl?” He asked easily, leaning his weight casually on his axe. Karl gulped, his confidence suddenly waning when he realized what he was doing. Like, what he was _actually_ doing.

“I, uh-” Was he _really_ about to ask his long time crush for sword fighting lessons?

Sapnap raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips that made Karl’s heart leap in his chest. He should’ve asked George, or maybe Fundy-

“Is something wrong? Did someone say something to you-” Sapnap asked again, a bit of protectiveness in his tone. The wind blew again, rustling the leaves above and knocking some from their branches. Karl took a deep breath. It was just Sapnap.

“No no, nothing’s wrong. I just uh, wanted to ask a favor.” The tension visibly leaked from the younger’s shoulders as he waited for more of an explanation. “I want to get better at combat, and I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff?” Karl asked. Sapnap seemed to consider the question for a moment, and during that moment Karl found himself drawing his eyes over those exposed muscles, glistening under the light of the sun. He was so head over heels it was embarrassing.

“I’d love to, you know I never mind helping you out.” His teeth were white when he smiled so invitingly. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“I mean, I was thinking sparring? That’s how you and Dream learned, isn’t it?” Sapnap nodded, bringing his axe up to lean on his shoulder. Fuck, why was that so sexy? Was Karl drooling? God, he hoped he wasn’t drooling.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” Sapnap shrugged, grin still on his face. He began to walk down the nearby path casually, Karl watching every step he took until the man turned around. “Are you coming?” The taller was snapped out of his Sapnap-induced trance at the question, neck burning up and probably bright red.

“You mean right now?” Sapnap rolled his eyes good naturedly while Karl played with his sword’s hilt at his belt, suddenly nervous. 

Was this a bad idea? He shouldn’t have asked, he should’ve just dealt with it. Maybe he could’ve practiced on his own. Why the fuck did he ask goddamn Sapnap when he knew good and well that the only reason he wanted to ask was because he would maybe be able to experience… _something_ with the other man. He was absolutely pitiful; no wonder no one took him seriously in combat.

“Sure, why not?” Sapnap cracked his neck, a small noise escaping his lips at the release of pressure. His white shirt was dirty from splitting wood, but Karl found that he preferred his men a little dirty.

_‘Get yourself together, nimrod.’_ He scolded himself. Absolutely pathetic. Karl collected himself mentally, shifting his weight from foot to foot and playing with his fingers. He felt exposed, but not necessarily in a bad way; it had been a while since it had been just him and Sapnap, and that was mostly his own fault. He was scared to fuck up or to embarrass himself, or even worse that he would somehow end up confessing his feelings and fucking up one of his best friendships. During that time apart though, he’d obviously forgotten how comforting the younger’s presence was.

Sapnap was like coming home to a roaring fire after walking through a blizzard, or similarly drinking a cold glass of lemonade on a sweltering summer’s day. He was comfort, and he was laughter- that was the reason Karl liked him so much. So with those thoughts in mind, Karl allowed his shoulders to drop, and the stress to ease away. It was just some sparring to get people to take him seriously; what was the harm?

“Well you lead the way.” He exclaimed, and with a smile Sapnap began walking again, this time with Karl on his tail.

The walk was fairly short, and by the time the pair had reached a small lake near the community house the cicadas had started chirping, and the sun was reflecting gold across Sapnap’s hair. God, how Karl loved the summer.

“Okay, so I didn’t exactly have any time to plan anything, so I’m thinking we just take this time to do some sparring, and then tomorrow I can actually help refine your technique.” Sapnap explained, simultaneously placing his axe on the ground and unsheathing his sword. Karl nodded in agreement, fingers wrapping around the hilt of his own weapon. He was already fidgeting on his toes, bouncing back and forth with contained energy. He had nothing to prove, yet Sapnap standing five feet away from him waiting to make the first move made him feel like he wanted to show off what little skill he _did_ have, just in case his best friend decided he was beyond help and shoved him off onto Dream or something.

“Come at me, Simpnap.” Karl said, sass leaking into his tone. Sapnap narrowed his eyes with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh I _know_ you didn’t just-”

“Simpnap.”

“Oh you are going _down,_ Jacobs.” Sapnap lunged at Karl with practiced speed, the latter just barely managing to step out of the way and raise his own sword in a parry. 

“Jesus, are you trying to kill me?” Karl looked into those dark eyes, a blush immediately crawling up his cheeks when he realized just how close they were. His gaze flickered down to plush lips for just the tiniest bit of a second, feeling warm breath on his face. Sapnap shrugged, pushing his older opponent away with his blade.

“I would never do such a thing.” Sapnap said, voice low. Karl’s eyes widened.

_Was he?_

The brunette flipped the sword in his hand, a cocky smirk on lips that Karl wanted desperately against his own.

“I call bullshit on that.” The blonde breathed, before taking a leap of faith and swiping with his sword, the strike being deflected by the more experienced swordsman with ease.

And they went on like that; back and forth, round after round, taking short breaks in between where Sapnap would give tips or point out small bad habits the other had taken up. Even though they’d only been working a small amount of time, Karl could tell that his technique was already somewhat improving by the way his opponent actually seemed to be trying more and more as the time passed. It was so much fun too; cracking jokes, playing around… Karl was happy.

“Okay okay, last round?” Sapnap panted, leaning on his sword to take a breather even before the round started. Both men had been disgustingly sweaty and decided to spend their short break in the lake, enjoying the cool water. Sapnap had shed his shirt, leaving his unfairly perfectly sculpted muscles and tan skin bare to shine in the light of the setting sun. He had loosened up a while ago, his movements so fluid and natural that Karl wondered how in the world he had gotten so incredible.

Maybe he’d ask one day.

“Last round. For all the marbles.” Karl joked, raising his sword up one more time. His muscles burned and he knew he’d be sore and exhausted the next day, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was swiping and slashing and parrying and he was _so proud of himself_ because he’d finally be able to prove that he was more than the comic relief, more than a piece of china that could break at a gust of wind. He was strong, and he was _capable,_ and he was-

“Fuck!” Karl exclaimed, Sapnap pushing him to the grass, one leg on either side of his hips, sword blade held up to his throat. He was on the ground.

“Ah, and another point goes to the KING!” Sapnap said, slyly pushing the edge of the blade into Karl’s throat; just enough for there to be some pressure. The older let out a small noise of indignation, that seemed to make Sapnap’s demeanor change. “How does it feel to be beneath me, Jacobs?” He teased, voice suddenly sultry. Karl went still, his heart racing as his breath hitched and his adam’s apple bobbed. Surely he’d just meant metaphorically, right? He couldn’t have been referring to the fact that physically he was on top of Karl, looking down at the smaller with what couldn’t possibly have been heat in his eye. But then again, Sapnap wasn’t getting off of him, wasn’t laughing or joking. He was just… looking, and holding that sword to Karl’s skin as if the older was gonna try to pull a fast one on him or something. 

“I may be enjoying it, just a little.” The words escaped his mouth, heat immediately coming to his cheeks. “I uh, don’t know why I said that.” Sapnap still just looked at him, head cocked to the side while some of that pretty dark hair escaped his bun and framed his face. Karl began to squirm a bit, trying to relieve some of the embarrassment that had begun to flow through him at his own words. God, how desperate could he get?

“I think you know exactly why.” Sapnap whispered. Karl looked up into those big, dark eyes, noticing how dilated his pupils were, and how flushed his cheeks were becoming in the pink light. He was hyper aware of every twitch of a muscle, every goosebump that rose on wet, exposed skin as he laid helpless in the grass with the love of his life kneeling over him. He was aware of the way he could hear his own heartbeat, and how Sapnap was inching closer, the tension between them building up until it was almost tangible.

“How about you move that sword and find out?” Karl had never heard that tone come out of his own mouth before, but obviously something about it had set Sapnap off because the sword was immediately gone and lips crashed roughly into his own. 

A small noise escaped Sapnap’s throat as they kissed, passion and longing coming out obviously in every second they connected. He tasted like brown sugar and smelled like sweat and pine; Karl found himself immediately addicted to it and craving more. Fuck, it was like electricity, it was like touching the sun. He felt _high_ off of Sapnap’s kisses, and got a jolt of energy and arousal from every small bite the younger left on his bottom lip and every swipe of a tongue that would pass over the place his teeth sank in.

_“Sapnap,”_ Karl sighed. He could feel the younger smirk against his lips, trailing his fingers down pale arms until Karl’s wrists were in his grip, and suddenly pinned above his head. The blonde keened at the action, arching his back off of the grass. Sapnap trailed his lips away from the older man’s, pressing kisses and small bites up his soft jawline and up to the shell of Karl’s ear.

“Is this okay?” His tone was soft and caring; a direct juxtaposition to the way he held Karl’s small wrists in a one-handed death grip. 

_“Please-”_ The man beneath him whimpered, and that was enough affirmation for Sapnap. He moved his mouth away from Karl’s ear to latch onto the pale skin of his neck, biting down roughly enough to pull a cry from delectably soft lips.

“Fuck, you sound gorgeous.” Sapnap breathed the words against the skin of his neck whilst assessing the darkness of a quickly forming hickey. “Are all of these noises just for me, Karl? Christ, how did I earn the privilege.” Karl moaned louder at the words, the blood rushing directly to his rapidly hardening cock. Everything was overwhelming, but in the best way possible as he desperately pressed his hips up to make contact with Sapnap’s, hissing at the pressure.

“I’ve been yours for so long, fuck how did you not notice? How could you make me wait for you-” Karl rambled, the lips on his neck and the way Sapnap was subtly grinding against him making his brain just about short circuit. He made a noise of dissatisfaction at the level of pressure, and attempted to push harder only to be met with a hand on his hip, holding him to the grass.

“Not so fast, Jacobs.” Sapnap pulled away, lips red and puffy from the assault he’d done on Karl’s neck. “Wouldn’t want you to go too hard too fast.” The older furrowed his brow at the remark, a frown settling on his face. He knew he wasn’t being called weak, not in that situation.

“I’m not made of glass, Sapnap.” Karl huffed. The man above him chuckled darkly, hand moving swiftly from his wrists to grab the older by the hair and force him to bare his neck.

“Oh darling, even if you were made of glass I’d break you just the same.” Sapnap revelled obviously in the needy moan that left Karl’s lips from the words. More hair was escaping from his bun to dangle in his face, but he found himself ignoring the locks easily while he peeled off Karl’s soaking wet t-shirt to reveal a lean torso absolutely _begging_ to be marked up.

The setting sun warmed his back as he sucked hickey after hickey onto that porcelain canvas, taking careful time to wrap his tongue around each nipple, only to hear the sweet keens that would leave Karl’s mouth at every suck. It was music to his ears while the older buried his fingers into bound back hair, messing it ever more but not having a care in the world. 

“Not that I’m not loving this, but I could really go for a uh, bit more.” Karl said, pushing his hips up to clarify what exactly he was asking for. Sapnap tutted, running his fingers teasingly down Karl’s sides.

“So impatient.” Sapnap sat back on his haunches a moment, taking pride in the way Karl’s body seemed to want to follow his lips. Karl had never felt so submissive in his life. Sapnap looked like a god above him, and if he didn’t get his back blown out in the next five minutes he was going to pull a Wilbur.

“Sapnap _please,”_ He begged, moaning out when the man above him ground down on his aching cock. “Fuck me, touch me, God I’ll take anything.” Karl felt like he was on the verge of tears, reaching up to run his hands down Sapnap’s solid torso. 

“You want me to fuck you baby?” Sapnap reached down to toy with his own belt buckle, teasing the desperate man beneath him.

“I’ll do anything.” He whispered, doe eyes wide and needy. That seemed to be a good enough answer, because instead of undoing his own belt buckle Sapnap went for Karl’s. He undid it with deft fingers, sliding it out of the loops and throwing it to the side before unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling off the older’s pants faster than he’d thought possible. He smirked slightly at the sight of Karl’s prominent bulge, a small spot of moisture visible on the fabric from where he’d leaked precum. Sapnap also didn’t miss the way the smaller man’s body lit up with a blush, the pink darkening the skin of his chest all the way down to his v-line.

“You’re so pretty, you know.” Sapnap said offhandedly, palming lazily at Karl’s covered cock.

“Just for you, Sapnap.” He said it softly, but could see the way the younger reacted when he’d said his name. It was like a flip was switched, and just like that he’d pulled Karl’s boxers off, wrapping a hand tightly around his cock and smiling widely at the sharp moan that escaped his lips. “God fucking fuck.” He gasped, chest heaving and head thrown back.

Beautiful.

“Are you gonna let me fuck you open, Karl?” He brought his hand away for a moment to spit in his palm, then wrapped it roughly around Karl’s cock once again, pumping it just slowly enough for the man below him to thrust needily into his palm. “You gonna let me rail you against the grass? You gonna scream my name so loud the entire SMP knows whose cock you’re on?” Sapnap could have come himself at the strangled moan and subsequent begs that followed, spilling from Karl’s lips like a waterfall. “Oh, you want that don’t you?” He leaned down close to Karl’s ear again. “You _want_ everyone to know that you’re mine.” He paused for a moment, taking his hand away. “Or that I’m yours.”

“Sapnap-” 

“Suck.” Sapnap put three fingers up to Karl’s mouth unceremoniously, receiving a puzzled look in return. “Trust me.” He said, and with hesitance was obeyed. A skillful tongue wrapped around his fingers, coating them liberally with spit. Sapnap didn’t understand how one man could be so handsome underneath him.

Eventually he pulled the digits from Karl’s mouth, the other still looking a bit confused. Well, he was confused until his knees were pulled apart and Sapnap settled between them, taking his legs and settling Karl’s calves on his own shoulders. The two locked eyes tenderly, a display of trust bouncing between them.

“Let me know if it’s too much, okay? We can stop any time you want.” Sapnap assured. Karl smiled at the show of gentleness- it was nice to know that he was cared about so much.

“I will, I promise.” Sapnap smiled lightly, then looked down to where his pointer finger was pressed against Karl’s hole, and slowly pushed it in. 

The gasp Karl let out would be playing on repeat in Sapnap’s head for the rest of his life, he already was sure of it. He’d immediately thrown his head back, and Sapnap couldn’t help but think that if that was his reaction to one finger, he might start crying when he was being filled by the brunette’s cock.

“Fucking Christ, Sap-” Karl moaned as his hole was fucked carefully open, one finger quickly becoming too little. He whimpered at the introduction of a second, reaching to grip Sapnap’s bicep when his prostate was brushed.

“More?” Sapnap asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod in reply. He smirked, pushing in the third and final finger to a loud cry of his name.

“Faster-” Karl moaned, his head lolling to the side as the pace sped up. He felt like he was floating in the clouds, until the fingers left him feeling empty and he landed back on Earth. He opened his eyes again, the navy sky beginning to show pinpricks of stars. “Sapnap?” He asked, getting up on his elbows to see what-

_Oh._

Sapnap was kneeling between Karl’s thighs, pants and boxers in the process of being taken off and cock hanging heavy between his legs. He watched until the clothing was fully gone, and Sapnap was sat bare in front of him. Karl salivated at the sight; broad shoulders and muscular thighs and a cock that was much bigger than his own. 

“That’s gonna go inside me?” He asked quietly, receiving a chuckle in return.

“Only if you get it a little wet first- wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Sapnap replied, nerves clear in his voice. Karl smiled at him, pushing away the butterflies filling his stomach as he changed to a position more suitable for what he was about to do. 

Sapnap let out a low, rumbling groan when Karl gingerly grabbed him around the base. He looked up through his lashes at the first lick at the head, salty precum invading his tastebuds and the scent of musk filling his nose; the older whimpered just at that. He loved how masculine everything about Sapnap was.

“You’re such a good boy.” Karl made another high noise from the praise, then proceeded to sink down as far as he could. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat, just about three quarters of Sapnap’s cock taking residence in his mouth while big hands played with and pulled on his hair. “You’re taking me so well, I’m so proud of you.” He cooed. Karl began to bob up and down slowly, trying to figure out the things that made Sapnap’s breath hitch, or make the man grip his hair extra tightly. He seemed to get the best reactions when he wrapped his tongue around the tip or brushed it over his slit, and especially when he hollowed his cheeks.

Karl popped off for a moment to catch his breath, chest heaving and lips tingling.

“Am I doing alright?” He asked shyly, though he already knew the answer: by the way Sapnap grabbed him by the chin to pull him in for a rough kiss, it seemed he agreed.

“Your mouth is incredible.” He remarked as Karl leaned down again to spit on his cock one more time for good measure.

“Everything about you is incredible.” Karl said sincerely. Sapnap brought him back up once more to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Do you still want this?” There was no question about it, not a single thing on Earth could pull them apart.

“Fuck me, Sapnap.” Sapnap grinned, placing Karl’s legs back up onto his shoulders and positioning his cock at the older’s entrance. There was a moment before he pushed in where Sapnap could see the fear in Karl’s eyes, but that fear was quickly quenched by a sharp exhalation as the head began to stretch him out already. Sapnap felt all the air leave his body as he ever so slowly pushed in, the tightness overtaking every nerve ending in his body.

All he knew was Karl, and that was all he could care about as he grabbed the older’s hand and interlaced their fingers while he bottomed out and waited for the okay to continue.

“You’re so fucking big.” Karl moaned, eyes squeezed shut. “You’re splitting me open, I swear.”

“In a good way?” Sapnap asked, a little thrust punctuating the question.

“Fuck yes.” Came the breathy reply, and a squeeze of his hand signalled Sapnap to slowly start moving.

There was no way to describe being fucked open by Sapnap other than to say that Karl Jacobs had entered heaven. With every other thrust his prostate was hit and a jolt of pleasure ripped through his body and went straight to his red cock. The younger kept muttering endless praises that did nothing to stop Karl from feeling the full effects of what was happening to him, and with every thrust he moaned louder and louder.

“You were fucking made to take my cock, fuck you’re incredible. You’re _everything,_ Karl.” Sapnap’s praise rang in his ears along with the sound of flesh slapping flesh, the pace bordering on brutal.

“Shatter me, shatter me, Goddammit Sapnap!” Karl cried, his hands scrambling for purchase anywhere he could find it on the cool grass below him as his guts were rearranged. 

There was no way in hell that their other friends were oblivious to what was going a mere half mile from the community house with how loud they were being. It was pure, animalistic rage. Karl found himself _wanting_ to be heard, just like Sapnap had said earlier. He wanted everyone to know who he belonged to, and there was probably no better way to do it.

Karl’s prostate was battered relentlessly by Sapnap’s aggressive thrusts, the feeling flowing through him bordering on being liquid fire. His body was _burning,_ from the inside out.

“Sap, I wanna come-” He moaned roughly, the friction of his cock bouncing against his stomach not being nearly enough to get him off. Sapnap snapped his hips forward, making the man below him cry out.

“Beg for it.” He said, reaching out to lightly caress Karl exactly where he was craving it. The older merely keened up into the touch, words escaping him in his desire for release. _“Karl.”_ He said, snapping his hips forwards once again in a show of dominance.

_“Sapnap-”_ He moaned, once again pressing his hips up until the hand was gone.

“Beg for it or this is done. You can get yourself off.” Sapnap threatened, voice deep and domineering. In the back of his head, Karl knew that the threat was completely empty, however his desire addled brain made his eyes widen and his rough voice come to life.

“Sapnap let me come, please I’ve been so good, I’ve taken your cock so well. I’ve wanted this- I’ve wanted _you_ for so long, please-” Karl screamed when Sapnap began to thrust harshly again, his big hand wrapping around the weeping cock before him to pump up and down roughly in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me baby.” He said, and that was all it took for Karl’s vision to white out, spurts of cum painting Sapnap’s hand and his own stomach. “So fucking good for me.” Sapnap groaned out, a few messy thrusts being all he needed to come himself.

The two lay there for a few moments, chests heaving and ears ringing.

They just fucked.

They were best friends, and they just had rough, animalistic sex with each other.

The sun had long since set, and their eyes were used to the dark. A few torches burned twenty-four hours a day on the path, so Karl could take in the soft amber light highlighting Sapnap’s beautiful sweaty body, laying there next to him in shock as proof of their coupling dripped out of his own body.

“Hey Karl?” Sapnap’s voice was rough.

“Hm?” 

“I have a fat crush on you.” He said, and despite everything that had just happened, Karl began to giggle.

“Yeah, no shit.” He replied, Sapnap looked at him, a pout on his face and his brows furrowed.

“Well no need to be mean.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Karl sighed and rolled over, pressing a slow kiss to the other man’s lips.

“I have a fat crush on you too.” Sapnap’s smile was beautiful- Karl could stare at it forever. “But from here on out, we can’t always fuck after training. I really _do_ want to prove that I’m capable.” 

“I’m gonna make you a better fighter than Techno, I promise.” Karl planted a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek with a smile.

“I have no doubt about it.”


	2. Update??

Okay so this fic has almost 10k hits, and because y’all some horny fucks I would like to maybe... add another chapter ;))

Lowkey I just want this fic to pop off like the church fic did (that one’s an absolute classic) so... how would we feel about a follow up?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! If you want more stuff like this in the future, please be sure to leave a comment! For MCYT content, fic content, and other stuff, follow me on twitter @Azkaabanter. I love you all!!


End file.
